


Online Chat

by fragiledrug



Series: Memes [5]
Category: Bones (TV), Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Crack, RP log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragiledrug/pseuds/fragiledrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, you've decided to sit down and hang out in an internet chat room. There are many other people there with you, and now you just have to see if you can strike up a conversation of interest. You type in something to see if it flags anyone's interest. Is it something insightful, or just a veiled and guarded "Hello". Or maybe you love meeting you people and you want to kick the conversation off yourself? Has someone said something that intrigues your, or do you maybe just appreciate their choice of username? Will you meet someone friendly, or just downright strange? Or perhaps you're the strange one and some unsuspecting person on the other end of the internet is in for an interesting chat... You may even already know the person and find yourself logged into the same chatroom.</p><p>Either way, you're online and talking to someone via a computer screen. Where that goes, it's up to you. Will it fall dead in the water, or will it lead to a desire to meet in person? You don't have the luxury of face-to-face interaction, so the conversation is just that... and will be whatever you make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Jim (http://thetisfortenacious.dreamwidth.org) is mine; Angela (http://thenormalsquint.dreamwidth.org) is not.
> 
> Jim = CaptainFineAss  
> Angela = crayolasandpixels

**crayolasandpixels** is now online

 **CaptainFineAss** : heyyy. a/s/l?

 **crayolasandpixels** : did i come into the 90's chatroom by mistake?

 **CaptainFineAss** : ouch. i guess that was pretty lame. i could have opened with hey baby what's your sign instead? ;)

 **crayolasandpixels** : which would have gotten you just as far. :|

 **CaptainFineAss** : fair enough. what about a simple hello, how are you?

 **crayolasandpixels** : that would work. see, was that so hard?

 **CaptainFineAss** : it actually was. see, as a male i've been hardwired to make cheesy pick-up lines and come-ons any time there's a pretty girl around.

 **crayolasandpixels** : practice makes perfect. also, how do you even know i'm a girl?

 **CaptainFineAss** : i made a guess based on your username and how you reacted to my initial tries at picking you up. was i right?

 **crayolasandpixels** : yes, but you got lucky this time. next time, i might feel like being a dude.

 **CaptainFineAss** : gender play. sounds kinky. so i'm curious now, what's with the username?

 **crayolasandpixels** : i'm an artist.

 **CaptainFineAss** : what kind of art are you into?

 **crayolasandpixels** : mostly painting, sketching, and sculpture, but i dabble in digital when the muses strike.

 **CaptainFineAss** : wow. so you're very hands-on huh?

 **crayolasandpixels** : in more ways than one.

 **CaptainFineAss** : oh really now. i'm pretty hands-on myself.

 **crayolasandpixels** : that's what they all say, but i don't believe it. all font, no action.

 **CaptainFineAss** : i don't think you could handle my kinda action.

 **crayolasandpixels** : and what kinda action is that?

 **CaptainFineAss** : the kind that involves battles in space and dealing with aliens.

 **crayolasandpixels** : ...too much tv for you.

 **CaptainFineAss** : i can prove it. got a cam?

 **crayolasandpixels** : yep

 **CaptainFineAss** _is requesting video chat. Accept?_

 **crayolasandpixels** _accepted your video chat invitation!_

Jim: [The webcam flickers for a moment before Jim's face comes into view. He's grinning.] Ready to have your mind blown?

Angela: [Angela leans back onto her headboard. Cheesy lines, but at least he's cute.] I'll be the judge of any blowing.

Jim: [His eyebrows shoot up at that.] Yes, yes you will. [A laugh. He turns the screen so she can see an expanse of blackness, dotted by tiny white pinpricks of light; stars.]

Angela: [Welcome to Angela, Queen of Innuendo. She's squinting at her screen, trying to make sense of what she's looking it.] Wait... are you trying to tell me you're really in outer space right this second and that's just not nighttime wherever you are? [Her mind may indeed be blown.]

Jim: [And here Kirk thought he held the title King of Innuendo. He commands the lights down on the observation deck so she can see better.] Yep, that's exactly what I'm telling you.

Angela: Okay, you win. [She puts her hands up in defeat.] I didn't know NASA cleared you guys for internet chatrooms.

Jim: [He laughs again.] NASA? Nope. Try Starfleet. [Jim settles down with his back against the observation deck window.]

Angela: Starfleet? Never heard of them.

Jim: Seriously? Starfleet is the biggest organization in the Federation.


End file.
